Two Twins and the Maurauders
by goddess of trix
Summary: What happens when Fred and George want to apologise for a prank, but the girl won't except it? They nick Hermione's time turner of course. But a slip of the hand can have huge consiquences. Sequel to Small Mistakes can have Huge Outcomes.


Hope you like this. I made some subtle changes to it, but I had to, because I'm doing a re-written HP series after this, to see what school at Hogwarts would have been like w/o Pettigrew every double-crossing Lily and James.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Twins and the Maurauders

Chapter 1

"Where's Cottontail? She was supposed to get out after the color gas went off," said James--knocking an overly-aggressive branch away with his pronged horns--to Sirius who was playing with--or teasing--the Whomping Willow. The Maurauders--James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Carlie Sainte--set off a color bomb in the great hall at breakfast that morning. They were heading to the Shrieking Shack for safety.

"Maybe she ran off to her dorm?" suggested Remus, trying to avoid getting whipped by a branch that had swung in his direction.

"Maybe it malfuctioned?" Sirius asked as he batted away a branch with his big black paw.

"I don't know," replied James, finally able to get his hoof on the tree's freeze knoll.

The boys followed Remus into the Shrieking Shack. They were almost into the shack when the trio heard whispers coming from the other side of the door. "Is this the Shrieking Shack, Fred?"

"This is the Shrieking Shack, George," replied another voice.

"It looks..._neater_ than I remember it," said the first voice again. "Are you sure we back a few _hours_ instead of like, a _decade_ or two?"

------------------------------------------------------

I'm sure you people might want to be clue into what happened and how Fred and George got into this, right?

Thought so, let's rewind it a few hours--uh _decades_. Oh just give me the time turner, Weasley!

------------------------------------------------------

"Let's set it up here," whispered Fred to his twin. They were on the rafters of the great hall setting up a bucket of what looked like slime with swirling rainbow colors in it. It was a new product used to turn people rainbow, sort of like tye-dyeing a sheet or something, but didn't wash out for a month, maybe two.

"And...wait for it...wait for it...NOW!" shouted his twin, George.

"Fred! George! How could you?" shouted a brown haired beauty from the floor below that was now covered in rainbow goo. "I thought you were different, but no. Your just like every other guy I've met! Idiotic jerks!" She stalked off, her skin now rainbow colored.

"Wait!" called George jumping from the rafters.

"Loky! Don't go! We're sorry!" shouted Fred running after his brother.

After what seemed like ages of chasing after their now rainbow friend, Fred and George cornered her in the Gryffindor common room. "Please talk to us," asked George sitting down on Loky's right side.

"We'll beg if we have to," said Fred sitting on her other side so she turn her back on one twin without looking at the other.

Loky did the next best thing seeing that she couldn't turn her back on either twin without having to look at the other. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her hand which, in turn, were resting on her knees. Then she just gazed ahead in silence without turning her emerald eyes on either of them.

To the twins the silence lasted an eternity. Who knew silence could be so loud.

"We're sorry if we hurt you Loky," the twins said at the same time in a barely audiable whisper before going up to their dorm. Before they got up though they hugged her at the same time from their different sides.

------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like that look in her eyes," sighed George.

"Me neither. When I saw her look at us like that, my heart just _broke_." Fred sighed and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "We'll figure something out," he comforted his twin.

"For once I wish we could back in time and stop ourselves from doing that."

All was silent for a couple minutes then an identical grin broke out on the twins' faces.

"Hermione's time-turner," they whispered excitedly at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------

"Shhh," hissed George.

Fred had just tripped over a shoe and crashed into the floor. Didn't these girls pick their shoes up?

The boys realized that the girls weren't disturbed in the least. Didn't these girls ever stir?

"Got it," whispered George, holding up the time turner.

------------------------------------------------------

Once the boys got the time turner they went down to the common room. "Do you have any idea how to use this?" George asked Fred.

His counter-part-in-crime just shook his head. "But we'll figure it out," Fred said as he gave the time turner a whirl in a backwards mannor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I had to re-do the chapter because I noticed some things that **needed** to be changed.

Anyway...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until next time,

_**Loky**_


End file.
